A kind of Hercules situation
by Loww
Summary: Hercules AU for day 7 of HiJack week. Jack Frost is stripped of his powers and must like among the mortals till they're restored.


AN: I hope this hasn't been done before! Especially since I spent quite a lot of time on it D: I'm not sure if this is actually an Hercules AU? Its pretty different from the movie I suppose.. So sorry if I've done this wrong? I don't know. Anyway, enjoy..

* * *

Our story begins with the disappearance of Pitch Black. He had just been defeated by the guardians and had been dragged away by his own Nightmares. Then he vanishes. Not even the great Man on the Moon knows where he is. He can't be dead as a spirit can't die. That means Pitch is still out there in the shadows.

After years pass without a word from him he was forgotten. But the shadowy man himself never forgot the fate he was given. He spent years creating a new army of Shadows that could break out of where they were cast and move to their own accord. All it took was a simple flick of his wrist and the Shadows could latch onto you. They moved like snakes across the walls and floors and are incredibly fast. Pitch found it more amusing when he moved them at a slower, more taunting speed, having them circle around the targets feet before grabbing. It was even more amusing when he manipulated the targets shadow.

This new army would not be strong enough against the Guardians and he knew it. They would find away to turn them against him just like they did with his Nightmares. However, by the time they find out about his Shadows it would've been too late. And after he'd captured the Guardians, it'd be time to dethrone Manny.

He'd need a distraction though, something to keep everyone occupied while he carried out his plan. So, after many years and failed attempts, a poison made out of the most darkest things was created with the ability to make a Guardian mortal.

In Pitch's opinion, Jack Frost is a spirit who mortals wouldn't notice to be gone. Mother Nature would just take up the boys duty after all. This also meant he had the most to prove to Manny.

One day, while Jack was flying through the Welsh Valleys, Pitch personally knocked him unconscious. After the boy had been poisoned he deposited him in the forest near Thebes and went back to his hidden lair. It was not as grand as his last, this one was hidden underground and had barely anything in. Just a few bit of furniture and empty glass bottles really.. Oh, and that boy..

"Hiccup, did you hear the great news?" Pitch called to the boy. Ahh, right where he left him. Curious to why the boy was being kept in a cage even though he can't escape regardless, being underground and all. Maybe this meant there was something Pitch didn't want him finding. Or at least that's what Hiccup thought.

"Incase you forgot, I'm underground and therefore cut off from any human socialization. And those devil Shadows of yours can't speak English so I haven't heard anything but.. whooshing when they move."

"No need to fret, that's why I've come to tell you." Pitch said sitting in an armchair, ignoring the 'oh joy' Hiccup muttered, "Jack Frost is temporarily mortal."

He had said temporarily because Manny could restore Jack's powers but Pitch had a feeling he would use this.. _humanization_ as an opportunity to do something like test the boys strength. Yes, that sounds like one of Manny's stupid ideas.

"Jokul Frostie?" Hiccup question, tone betraying his interest.

"Oh you vikings do have peculiar names for us spirits. But yes, that's the one." The brunette hummed.

"And this concerns me because..?"

"It concerns you because this is the perfect opportunity to put you to use. You will gain Jack Frost's trust and gather some information from him I need to succeed in the rest of my plan.. Once I have it you will kill him."

"Oh and pray tell, why would I do that?"

"You give me the key to bringing down the Man on the Moon, and I give you the thing that you crave most in the entire cosmos:" he walked through the bars of the cage, brushing Hiccups hair from his ear and dropping his voice to a whisper, " your freedom."

Hiccups eyes widened, mouth falling open with a gasp. He could go back home to Berk.. Turning so he was directly facing Pitch who had now backed out of the cage effortlessly, he asked what it was he needed to find out, determination in his voice.

"Everyone has got a weakness.. For Pandora it was the box. For the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse-"

"So I find his weakness?"

"No it's not about him. It about all of the Guardians. Their weakness is without Manny they lose their structure, their direction. I want you to find out how they are speaking to him so I can stop it."

Picking out the key from his pocket, Pitch unlocked Hiccup's cage and waited for him to step out.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, extending his slender hand.

"Deal."

* * *

[There will be more chapters to come and they will be uploaded when I have time :)

So yeah, I realize that there's no Hiccup/Jack _rooomance _in this chapter buuut I'll be getting there eventually.

I hope you could recognize the quotes from Hercules I threw in there! I altered some slightly to fit the characters more because lets be honest Pitch and Hades talk quite differently (can you imagine Pitch calling someone _babe_? :B).


End file.
